


P.O.S - A Chie in the Sand

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [100]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Marie and Chie Satonaka, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Marie discovers Chie buried in the sand at the beach.





	P.O.S - A Chie in the Sand

Marie sighed as she was sat on the beach, watching the waves peacefully. She was all alone, everyone busy, friends or strangers; even the beach was quiet. She sighed once more, kicking off her shoes. To her surprise however, one went flying in the distance. Marie watched the shoe as it hit someone in the head, them groaning in pain. Marie’s eyes widened as she rushed over to help the person in need. To her surprise however, she saw her shoe on top of a head who had dyed light brown bowl-shaped hair. It was Chie Satonaka who was buried in the sand, her feet and head sticking out.  
“C-Chie?” Marie questioned.  
Chie looked at Marie, gasping in surprise.  
“Oh thank god, Marie!” Chie smiled.  
“Why are you out here alone?” She asked.  
“I wasn’t alone! I was with Yosuke and that bastard buried me in the sand and left me alone!” Chie yelled.  
“You... Two were on a date?” She tilted her head in surprise.  
“Well, he asked me out and I refused.” Chie explained. “And that's how I ended up in this mess!”  
“Why did you refuse?” She asked.  
“Come on...” Chie began before shaking her head. “A-Anyways, what are you doing here?”  
“Just out here, thinking.” Marie replied.  
Chie wiggled her feet, shaking the shoe off her head.  
“... You need help getting out?” She asked.  
“Yeah... Yeah, please.” Chie nodded.  
Marie searched the area for anything to use to help dig Chie out. Chie only wiggled her bare feet more, Marie finding nothing in her search; no spade or shovel. She looked back at Chie, raising an eyebrow.  
“Your barefoot... Are you...?” Marie questioned.  
Chie gasped, blushing badly.  
“I-I’m in my swimsuit!” Chie shouted in embarrassment. “Yosuke took my other clothes with him! Yosuke's gonna get it when I find him.”  
“Alright, alright.” Marie chuckled.  
She used her hands to try and dig Chie out. She observed Chie’s sandy feet as she smiled at her.  
“Thanks Marie. He's dead when I get a hold of him.” Chie said.  
“Hey, got a question for you.” Marie smiled. “You got hypno feet?”  
“N-No!” Chie went dark red. “What a weird thing to ask!”  
“Aw, hypno feet would be cool!” Marie sighed as she continued to dig.  
Despite digging, Chie didn’t seem to come close as to being free from her sand prison. Yosuke must have buried Chie pretty well, even surprising Marie. Marie grabbed Chie by her feet, pulling on them. Chie immediately burst out laughing, making Marie let go suddenly.  
“D-Don't touch my feet like that again!” Chie panted. “I’m very ticklish!”  
“O-Oh!” Marie blushed.  
“Alright... Don’t you have any... Digging Goddess powers?” Chie questioned.  
Marie did not respond, looking at Chie’s sandy bare feet. They looked so tender, soft but also powerful from all the working out Chie did. Marie grinned to herself, sitting down in front of Chie’s feet.  
“M-Marie...? What are you going to...?” Chie questioned before cutting herself off.  
Chie’s eyes widened as she wiggled her feet helpelessly, seeing the evil look Marie was giving to her feet.  
“No!” Chie screamed. “Please, no don't tickle my feet! My feet are so ticklish! I'm serious, please don't! No, no, no!"  
Chie begged as much as she could but Marie ignored her please, running her fingers down Chie’s soles, making her giggle. If doing that made Chie giggle, Marie could imagine what properly tickling her would do. She ran all her fingers across Chie’s soles, making her burst out in a laughing fit.  
“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MARIE! ST-STOP! AHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Chie laughed. “I-I’LL KILL TEHEHEHEHEHEHE YOOOOOU!”  
“Oh come on, I’m just having fun you pretty tomboy.” Marie teased.  
“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS ISN’T FUNNY MARIE! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!”  
“No way!” Marie refused. “I’m enjoying this!”  
“PLEASE NO!” Chie begged. “I DIDN’T WANT THIS AFTER REFUSING YOSUKE!”  
“Well, who’s fault it that?” Marie winked. “Don’t worry and just enjoy yourself!”  
She tickled Chie faster on her bare feet, making them wiggle as tears streamed down Chie’s eyes.  
“AHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASEHEHEHEHEHE STOP IT!” Chie begged more. “I’LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”  
Marie only ignored her, continuing to tickle her soles for at least an hour. Chie’s feet wiggled less, out of breath from all the tickling, slowly losing conscious.  
“ST-STOP... PLEASEl HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Chie laughed. “CAN’T... CAN’T BREATH!”  
Marie didn’t listen, tickling even more till Chie’s laughter was silent, passing out from all the laughter. Marie looked at Chie, no longer hearing laughter. She stopped her movements, gasping in shock.  
“O-Oh shit!” Marie gasped. “Chie!”  
She felt Chie’s forehead, shaking a little. She sighed in relief, chuckling nervously.  
“I... I guess I overdid it huh?” Marie chuckled. “Well, I had a lot of fun.”  
Marie looked around, still seeing that the beach was empty. It was best to help get Chie out of the sand as soon as possible. Marie didn’t want to receive the same punishment that Chie had planned for Yosuke.  
“I... I’ll be right back, okay?” Marie said, hoping Chie could hear her.  
Marie stood up, running across the beach, leaving a passed out Chie, her toes twitching from the tickling, drooling from the tickling too.


End file.
